Watashi no daten-shi
by Chikako Yamaguchi
Summary: Tal vez el odio me llene por dentro pero por ti tratare de encontrar la felicidad...Itachi nos veremos en el otro mundo algún día.


-diálogo-

**"Pensamiento"**

_recuerdos_

Canciones

_(interrupciones)_

cuatro puntitos son el cambio de escena

-lugares-

Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a Konoha

.

.

.

.

No era verdad, si lo era, **"No es verdad" **es lo que pensaba una joven albina de dieciseis años, **"Itachi-shisho ha...muerto, no es verdad" **trataba de repetirselo a si misma una y otra vez pero ver el cuerpo de su amado maestro tirado en el suelo y sin vida alguna lo único que podía hacer era llorar y abrazarlo fuertemente hasta no poder más.- No quiero que muera...lo amo.- lo abrazaba para jamás soltarlo.- ¿Porqué lo hizo Itachi-shisho?.- ya no podía más con la agonía.- Si yo fuera más fuerte...le habría ayudado...- no puedo contenerlas más sus lágrimas corrían sin parar no quería dejarlo aquí la lluvia se hacia presente.- Prometo que me vengare de usted Itachi-shisho aún a si muera yo misma.- tomó su capa de Akatsuki y subrió a su maestro y vio en la banda de este un papel.- ¿Y esto?.- lo tomó el nombre para quien se dirigía era para ella empezó a leerla en voz alta:

_"Querida Akemi._

_Se que nuestro tiempo juntos fue muy poco, bueno si poco se le llaman a seis años no lo se la verdad, estar contigo ilumino mis días de dolor y agonía sin fin, tu sonrisa era mi salvación, cuando llegaste a Akatsuki pensaba que eras una mocosa mimada y chiflada, y lo eras, pero mientras más estaba contigo lo cual odie mucho y por lo que veía tu también lo hacías, los insultos, rechazos e ignorancias que nos dabamos mutuamente eran más que siempre vistas por todos en Akatsuki._

_Sasori me dijo una vez que mientras tu te bañabas en la cascada me dijo que te espiara para ver tus atributos claro que no lo hice, bueno solo mire un poco y note las cicatrices en tus manos las cuales eran varias al parecer algo te hicieron, tu espalda tenía tres grandes marcas al parecer eran de una bestia pero la que note fue la de tu ojo izquierdo aunque aún tienes tu ojo no tienes buena visión en este y supe cuento sufriste._

_Por eso te empeze a tratar mejor y tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, la felicidad de estar contigo fue muy hermoso para mi, hasta Kisame te tomo mucho cariño como los demás Akatsukis por eso me ponía celoso cuando Sasori, Deidara o Hidan te abrazaban lo admitó soy __**MUY**__ celoso, eso lo supe por Kisame quien me dijo que activaba el Sharingan sin darme cuenta y mis orejas estaban rojas._

_Fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, mientras crecías más aprecio te tenía y no sabes que felicidad me dio el que me llamaras "Itachi-shisho", eres mi luz y mi ángel nunca cambies mi dulce flor de loto, vuelvete fuerte y no lo olvides no dejes que la venganza y el odio te ceguen, el aprecio que te tengo no solo es cariño, hablaba con Sasori, Kisame y Deidara y comentabamos el cuanto avance que tenías y me hicieron darme cuenta de que yo...te amo y mucho, aunque yo muera en la pelea con Sasuke siempre te amare por eso encuentra la felicidad, mi flor de loto._

_Nos vemos en el otro mundo._

_Te amo mucho, mi flor de loto, mi Akemi Shimizu._

_Itachi Uchiha."_

Sus lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso, arrugó la carta en su pecho y soltó un gritó ahogado abrazando la carta.- Itachi...Te Amo, Te Amo...¡TE AMO ITACHI!.- lloró en el pecho de su amado unas horas y besó sus ahora fríos labios para ponerse de pie.- No me rendire y menos aquí ya no derramare más lágrimas, lo juro por ti...Itachi.- empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno a su nuevo destino el cual era donde su amado nació...Konoha.

- ¿Te iras entonces?.- llegó su única amiga, Konan.

- Sí...hay algo que debo a hacer y lo cumplire desde ahora...dejo Akatsuki y sere un ninja de la aldea de la hoja.- volteó y sonrió a su mjor amiga.

- Si así lo quieres no me opondre pero ten mucho cuidado a partir de ahora.- desapareció siendo papel.

- Lo tendre Konan...cuidate tu también.- empezó su viaje.

.

.

.

.

-Konoha-

La aldea escondida entre las hojas, Konoha, el lugar donde nació un carismático heroe llamado: Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina el ex-jinchuriki del Kyubi y Minato el cuarto Hokage queines dieron su vida para sellar al zorro de las nueve colas en su propio hijo, el cual era odiado por toda la aldea expeto sus camaradas como: El tercer Hokage, Konohamaru, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, el cuarto Kazekage Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, el hombre de Ichiraku, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune y su amigo-rival Sasuke, el nunca estuvo solo a pesar de la tristeza en la que se sumio de pequeño pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer...encontrar a su amigo-rival, Sasuke quien se había ido de Konoha hace tres años.

- Tsunade-sama al parecer una joven a llegado a la aldea.- dijo Shizune quien traía papeles en mano y como de comstumbre a la cerdita que siempre cargaba con ella.

- Bien, traíla a mis aposentos debe ser una gran ninja.- sonrió la "joven" señora, Shizune caminó y trajo a la joven albina.- Bien dime...¿Cómo te llamas?.- le sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Akemi, Shimizu Akemi.- la mujer torno su rostro serio.- Provengo del clan Shimizu el cual fue asesinado hace ya diez años, si la pregunta que me va a hacer es el por que sigó con vida es más que simple...mis habilidades me dejaron con vida, arrebatando la de mi hermana mayor quien asesino a el clan entero, un anciano del templo Inukami me crió junto con las demás personas hasta los diez años en que el templo y su gente fueron asesinadas, una persona me acogió hasta ahora y fue...Itachi Uchiha junto con Akatsuki.- la joven se sorprendio ante lo dicho.

- Entonces me estas diciendo que tu...¿fuiste parte de Akatsuki?.- la joven aisntió, el rostro de la mujer se tornaba más serio que de costumbre.- Y dime, ¿qué asuntos tienes en la aldea?.

- Vine por mi maestro quien ya murió hace una semana , estoy segura que el quería que yo formara parte de Konoha la aldea donde el nació y se crió hasta que mató a su clan.- la joven sonrió, tenía varios ambus rodeandola pero a la lejanía y en los ojos de la chica notó la tristeza y agonía en ella, el peso de ver a seres amadoa morir ante sus ojos puedo ver la verdad en la chica, se dio cuenta que ella y la joven eran...iguales.

- Esta bien...desde ahora perteneces a la aldea de la hoja, tu equipo sera el 7y vivíras en el antiguo templo de la hoja quieor que seas sacerdotisa de esta aldea, Shizune mandame llamar a Kakashi en este mismo momento.- le entregaba papeles a la joven azabache a su lado.

- Como ordene Tsunade-sama...- mandó llamar a el joven Kakashi, quién llegó con Sakura y Sai...Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha estaban en el hospital por las heridas que sufrieron, uno en la batalla con Itachi y las que tuvo con Naruto por Sasuke.

- ¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-sama?.- se percató de la presencia de la joven albina.

- Si Kakashi, desde ahora esta chica sera parte del equipo 7 y dejame informarte que fue alumna de todos los miembros de Akatsuki .- Sakura miró a la joven sorprendida y el rostro de Sai y Kakashi se torno serio.- Tranquilos ella viene con las intenciones más puras del mundo, su nombre es Akemi, Shimizu Akemi.- Kakashi se sorprendió ante el apellido de la joven.

- Es un gusto conocerlo...Kakashi-sensei.- la joven fingió una sonrisa al tratar de ocultar la tristeza en su corazón y rostro.

- El gusto es mío, Akemi ellos son tus compañeros, Sakura Haruno y Sai te acompañaran.- le sonrió.

- Bien...Sakura, Sai y Akemi se pueden tretirar.- dijo la Hokage quien veía a los jovenes y le entregaba la banda a Akemi quien se la acomodo cono una deadema como Sakura.- Necesito hablar contigo Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

-Afuera del edificio de la Hokage-

- Bueno...Akemi, ¿quieres conocer la aldea?.- le djio Sakura.

- Si me gustaría conocer el lugar donde mi maestro vivió.- al mencionar a Itachi, Sakura vió la tristeza en los ojos de Akemi.

- Bien después de eso te presentare a todos nuestros amigos y te llevare a conocer a Naruto y Sasuke quienes también son parte del equipo.- Sai se había ido por que le habían hablado.

- Me parece buena idea...Haruno-san.- Sakura se alarmó al escuchar su apellido y negó con la cabeza.- Entonces...¿Sakura...san?.- la chica asintió alegre y se la llevó donde sus amigos.- Bien chicos ella es Akemi y vivíra aquí en la aldea.- les sonrió a todos.

- Pues un gusto Akemi soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino y si buscas un consejo de moda o maquillaje pues aquí estoy para servirte ah y no te juntes mucho con Sakura o se te pegara la frente de marquesina.- le susurró al oído.

- ¿¡Qué haz dicho Ino-puerca!?.- apretó el puño Sakura y así empezaron sus peleas.

- Ah esas dos no le tomes mucho interés siempre es así, soy TenTen, espero seamos buenas amigas y si quieres saber de armas estoy aquí para servirte..- le sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas Gracias TenTen-san.- dijo Akemi quien sonrió otra vez.

- Soy Rock Lee y ¡la llama de la juventud esta en todos Akemi-san!.- dijo con llamas en los ojos.

- Soy Kiba Inuzuka, ellos son Shino Aburame quien ama los insectos y ella es la timida Hinata Hyuga y su primo Neji.- le sonrió y vio que Akamaru lamía la mano de la chica.- Se ve que le agradas a Akamaru.- sonrie de lado a lado.

- Bien...- dijo TenTen.- Y ellos por último son Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.- les presentó a todos y conversaron un buen rato hasta que los grupos de dividieron, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos.

.

.

.

.

-Hospital Konoha-

Tsunade había entrado con Sakura, Kakashi y Akemi claro no podía faltar Shizune quien entró con la cerdita, a todos les corrió una gota anime por la nuca ya que la escena que presenciaban era la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto jalandose los cachetes.- A veces nunca cambien...- suspiró Sakura quien miraba a ambos con cara de "que verguenza".

- ¡Shueltame, Shasuke!.- quién tenía las manos de su amigo-rival en sus mejilla.- ¡D-Duele!.- le jaló los cachetes a Sasuke más.

- ¡Sueltame tu DOBE!.- parecían dos niños peleando por algún jugete o caramelo.

- ¡YA SEPARENSE!.- dijo Sakura quién golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.- P-Perdón, ¿S-Sasuke-kun estás bien?.- le tocó la cabeza a Sasuke sonrojada.

- Sakura-chan también estoy aquí...- dijo Naruto con dos cascadas en los ojos.

- ¡CALLATE NARUTO!.- golpeó al rubio quien negaba con las dos manos y cabeza.

-¡ITE!, eso dolió Sakura-chan.- Akemi veía la escena con algo de gracia.

- Te lo merecías dobe.- dijo Sasuke quien recibió un golpe con una manzana por parte de Naruto.- Akemi se tapó la boca para no reír.

- ¿S-Siempre es así, Kakashi-sensei?.- le dijo al peliblanco que estaba al lado.

- Bueno sí...nunca cambian.- veía la escena ya acostumbrado.

Tsunade ya tenía una venita de enojo ante la escena que el equipo 7 estaba dando era vergonzoso y más con una ex-akatsuki, parecían niños de nuevo ya tenían dieciseis y tenían que comportarse como tal, un aura engra provino de Tsunade haciendo callar a los tres antes de que murieran por un golpe brutal o algo peor que le hiciera la hokage, Akemi estaba incómoda más con el hermano de su ahora difunto maestro.

- Naruto, Sasuke seran dados de alta hoy en la noche a parte de que tienen una nueva compañera.- los dos que estaban encamados miraron Akemi quien evitó verlos.- No me vengan con idioteces y espero que se lleven bien con ella.- los término de curar.- Akemi haste cargo de Naruto y Sakura de Sasuke.

- Tsunade espere...- dijo Sasuke.- Prefiero a la otra que es más callada.- señalo a Akemi quien se puso más incómoda lo cuál no paso desaprevcivido por Tsunade.

- Pues a ella al parecer le incómoda la idea Sasuke.- el joven azabache miró a Akemi lo cual un escalofrío recorrío la espalda de la joven albina, Tsunade se aserco a Akemi y le susurró en su oído.- ¿Puedes cuidarlo y no matarlo?.- la chica asintió algo nerviosa pues la cara de Sasuke e Itachi eran similares.

- P-Por mi no hay problema.- sonrio algo forzada.- Cuidare por hoy a U-Uchiha-kun.- estar al lado de la persona que mato a su amado no era muy bonito era...desagradable a Akemi no le agradaba para nada Sasuke y como no estar con la persona que mato a esa persona especial para ti.- Bien...¿tienes apetito?.- Sasuke asintió.- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?.

- M-Manzanas con mango cortados.- parecía un niño pidiendole fruta a su mamá.-** "Esta chica ya la he visto antes pero...¿dónde?"**.- pesó el joven azabache mientras veía como Akemi se alejaba a ir por la fruta que regreso al cabo de treinta minutos regreso con la fruta que empezó a comer gustoso y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke y Naruto estaban "dormidos".

- Oye...Akemi.- la joven miró a Sakura.- Tu...fúiste parte de Akatsuki y dime...- Naruto y Sasuke se miraban sorprendidos y más Sasuke.- ¿Quién fue tu maestro? y ¿Te enamoraste de alguien ahí?.- estaba temerosa ante la respuesta.

- Pues si me enamore de alguien...- Sakura tembló ante eso pensaba que sería Sasori.- Me enamore de mi maestro quién fue...I-Itachi Uchiha...- su voz era temblorosa.- Me enamore de Itachi.- Sakura se tapo la boca sorprendida y Sasuke se levantó de golpe junto con Naruto.

- Ustedes...¡Naruto, Sasuke!.- Naruto paraba a Sasuke quien quería golpear a Akemi.

- ¡Sasuke dejala!.- lo paraba Naruto.

- ¡Sueltáme!, también la matare a ella.- Akemi se enojo y demasiado, su cabello se hizo negro noche y miro a Sasuke con sus ojos aún azules.

- Tu...no sabes nada de Itachi-shisho, nunca comprenderas el dolor de mi amado...- se fue corriendo hacia el templo donde viviría.

- ¡AKEMI!.- gritó Sakura quien miró a Sasuke viendolo arrodillado y miró a Naruto cubrir a Sasuke con una manta y tomar el hombro de esta.- Naruto...- tomo la mano de su amigo.

.

.

.

.

-Templo de Konoha-

Estaba sentada en las escaleras principales del templo agotada de tanto correr, vio el suelo y toco su cuello, sintió la presencia.- Eres tú...Madara...- un hombre enmascarado salió de las sombras.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, este no es lugar para que estes aquí.- el hombre solo se sentó a su lado.

- Tan dura como siempre Akemi...después de todo no te puedo asesinar eres muy querida por todos en Akatsuki, tienes tu tiempo limíte y deberías escoger entre la aldea y Akatsuki.- la joven lo miro con enojo.- Lo entiendo ya me voy.- se paro y camino.

- La aldea ahora es mi hogar.- el hombre la miro por el abujero en su mascara.- No dejare que toques a Naruto Uzumaki y sabes que te puedo detener...Obito...- el hombre se sorprendio.- Lo se desde que te toque la mano...ahora dime ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Tobi, Madara o Obito?.- el hombre desapareció en el remolino.

- **"Esa niña como lo sabe...dijo: **_**Cuando me tocaste**_**, esa vez cuando la abraze y me toco la mano sus ojos...pensé que eran visiones mias..."**.- era lo que pensaba el enmascarado.

Cuando el hombre se fue Akemi se acostó en la madera y vio el cielo estrellado era tan hermoso como aquella noche cuando jugaba con sus amigas en el lago y también cuando Itachi la recogió de ser asesinada.- Itachi...-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla parecía hielo, siguió mirando el cielo cuando escucho voces y era de su nuevo equipo.

- Naruto, Sasuke no podemos estar aquí.- veía a sus amigos reír.- Esta bien...- vio a Akemi.

- ¿Te da miedo Sakura?.- dijo Sasuke.

- No seas miedosa Sakura-chan.- le acaricio la cabeza.

- En efecto no deben de estar aquí.- los tres volteron asustados y suspiraron de alivio al ver a la chica.

- Que susto nos diste Akemi-chan.- dijo Naruto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Aquí vivo, soy la nueva sacerdotisa de esta aldea, ¿qué Sakura no se los dijo?.- los chicos miraron a la pelirosa quie miro otro lado nerviosa.

- ¡E-Esperen chicos!.- Naruto empezó a correr detrás de Sakura mientras Sasuke se sentó con Akemi.

- Oye...Shimizu.- Akemi miro a Sasuke.- Perdon por mi actitud en el hospital.- se pusó la mano en la nuca, la joven solo se paro y las nubes se quitaron dejando la luz de la luna y volteó a verlo letamente y sonrio tiernamente mientras el cabello agitaba suavemente su melena (cabello).

- No pasa nada y dime...Akemi.- el joven se sonrojo leve y miró hacia otro lado.

- Y tú dime Sasuke.- se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado lo cual no paso desapercibido para Akemi quien soltó una risita.

- Esta bien.- hizo una pausa.- Sasuke-kun.- el corazón de Sasuke soltó un latido fuerte el cual sentía sus mejillas arder.

- Creo que esta es una gran bievenida, ¿no?.- dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza.- ¿Akemi?.

- Pues supongo que si.- se sonrojo leve al escuchar su nombre.

De la nada todos salieron de los arbustos con cocas, papitas y postres y gritaron: ¡BIENVENIDA!, lo cual asustó a los cuatro presentes quienes empezaron a disfrutar del festín.- Espero que lo disfrutes por que no te durara para siempre...mi dulce Akemi.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad y necesito OCS si gustan mandarmelos por mensaje privado háganlo si gustan que me pongan nombre, habilidad, clan y poder, necesitare algunos si les gusta algún personaje digánmelo pero menos Sasuke por que ese ya lo agarre para mi protagonista y si me quieren dar ideas estoy abierta a cualquiera.


End file.
